Jinx
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: Drabbles about my OCS from Winx. Rated T for some language. WINX CLUB IS MY GUILTY PLEASURE! BXD BXS SXB FXH MXR TXT LXN
1. I miss you!

**Hi guys! So.. for a story I'm working on with my IRL friend Sachi, we have these characters. They are going to be in the story.**

 **So... I'm really big on character development, and I mean REALLY big.**

 **So I'm gonna write some drabbles cause I can. These are about the girls. (And boys. Thought I would add a few to the mix!)**

 **Pairings: Bloom X Darkar, Bloom X Sky, Stella X Brandon, Flora X Helia, Musa X Riven, Tecna X Timmy, and Layla X Nabu**

 **This is the first one.**

 **Summary: A girl runs away from home, only to be found by the second generation of Winx. She is taken back to the base where her secret spills out. Luckily, Bloom is there to comfort her.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I miss you

Running. That's all she could do. She didn't have time to cry, or to scream, or to do anything. She just had to run.

A teenage girl with light brown hair in a side ponytail was running for her life.

Until of course, she fell on a root and fell over.

"Stop fiend!" A voice said. Out popped multiple girls

The owner of the voice was a girl with orange hair and red eyes. Next to her was a girl with brown hair and pink eyes. Then there was a girl with violet hair and green eyes. Next to her, was a girl with raven hair and dark blue eyes. The next girl was one with magenta hair and purple eyes. Lastly was a a girl with brown hair, brown skin, and light blue eyes.

Behind them was a girl with black hair and light green eyes. She looked worried for the young girl on the verge of tears.

"What are you doing at our base?" The orange haired girl asked again, this time with more anger.

The girl was about to say something when she stopped short, her eyes as wide as saucers. She started crying, tears falling on her flushed cheeks as her face starts turning purple.

"We thought so! Rai, would you like to give this bitch a demonstration of what we do to enemies?"

Rai screamed, almost blasting the teen girl's eardrums off. Now she was becoming blue.

Rai was about to scream again when the girl behind everyone stopped her. She ran towards the dying girl, giving her an inhaler that was in her jacket pocket. The girl took it eagerly, taking tons of deep breaths. She finally popped the inhaler off, giving a huge glare to all the girls that were faeries.

"Amber! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The black haired girl screamed. Amber looked like she was innocent.

"Hayley! We were just trying to protect our base from this bitch!" Amber whined. The girl gave a hard glare and stood up, inhaler almost on the point of no return.

"If you didn't mind, this bitch has a name. It's Ruby. Also, I have ASTHMA! FUCKING ASTHMA! AND YOU DECIDE TO KILL ME?!" Ruby exclaimed. She broke down into tears.

"Wow. Nice job Amber." The girl with magenta hair said. Everyone except for Rai agreed with her.

"Lizzie! I was trying to do my job!" Amber said.

"Whatever, let's just get Ruby back to base. She'll need some healing from Aunt Flora." Hayley said, picking her up along with Lizzie.

* * *

"MOM!" The girl with violet hair screamed. As if on cue, Flora came out immediately, looking pretty angry.

"Ivy, I was in the other room. You did not need to shout. Now, what is it?" She ranted.

Everyone, including Amber and Rai, pointed at Ruby. Flora gasped. Lizzie gave the now unconscious Ruby to her.

"I've scanned her over. She's got a huge gash on her back, multiple cuts on her arms and legs, and a couple broken ribs." Lizzie said. Everyone rolled their eyes. Lizzie, while she might be a fashionista like Stella, was still so much like her parents.

Flora took Ruby into the other room, where the other Winx girls were chatting.

"Hey Flo. Who is that?" Bloom asked, pointing to Ruby whose head was draping over Flora's arm.

"This is... actually I don't know who she is. But I need to heal her." Flora answered. She laid Ruby on a table and murmured some healing spells.

* * *

After quite awhile with Flora healing Ruby, and the girls talking with their mothers, except for Ivy of course.

Ruby woke up. She had been laying on her back with her arms and legs spread out.

She got up to find herself looking at the Winx and their daughters. Bloom with Amber, Stella with the brown haired girl who was named Scarlett and Scarlett's older brother Jack, Flora with Ivy, her older brother named Nicholas, and her older sister Claudia, Musa with Rai, Hayley, and a baby named Tyra, Tecna with Lizzie and Lizzie's little brother named Liam, and Layla with the brown skinned girl whose name was Esme.

"Good morning!" Liam chirped. Lizzie playfully smacked him on the arm.

"W-WHERE AM I?" Ruby said in a panic, looking at the 6 adults and 12 kids.

"Relax sweetie, you're at our base." Flora said. Ruby took a big gulp and nodded.

"Now would you like to introduce yourself?" Musa said gently. Ruby nodded again.

"M-my name is R-ruby. I'm s-sixteen, and I ran away f-from home." Ruby stuttered, breaking out into tears. Jack got up and gave her a big bear hug. Ruby cried into his chest, not caring that it was him.

"That's awful!" Bloom said.

"I mean, she shouldn't of even left home anyway. At least she wouldn't be in this horrible situation." Amber said, peeved. This earned her a slap from Nicholas. In turn, she blushed like a tomato.

"Shut it Amber. Who did you live with? Why did you run away?" Nicholas said softly.

"I lived w-with my d-dad. H-he never even c-cared about m-me!" Ruby screamed as she cried into Jack's chest harder. By now he was sitting down, cradling her head as she cried even harder.

"That's sick!" Layla said.

"Who was your father anyway?" Amber asked again. She was definitely pissed off.

"I... can't say..." Ruby whispered, finally she had stopped crying, leaving Jack's shirt a wet mess.

"Of course you can sweetie. We'll be here for you." Flora said sweetly. Ruby smiled.

"His name was... Isaac." She said after hesitation. Under her breath she said "Though he liked to be called Lord Darkar."

Amber, having super excellent hearing, got up, showing Ruby's poor stomach Amber's staff. Ruby began to cry and cough up blood.

"STAND BACK! SHE'S A SPY! HER FATHER IS LORD DARKAR! GIRLS, SHOW HER NO MERCY!" Amber screeched. Ruby cried even louder.

Everyone, including the Winx, inched away from her. Except Bloom, whose eyes were wide, and full of surprise and regret.

"I TOLD YOU!" Ruby shouted before leaving. She ran all the way to the forest. For some reason, it dragged her to a tree far in the woods.

Carved onto the tree were the words "Chloe + Isaac" Ruby placed her hand on the word Chloe, as fresh tears came into her tear ducts.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY? I MISS YOU! WE COULD'VE BEEN HAPPY! BUT NO! YOU AND BRIANNA HAD TO LEAVE ME AND DAD! AND THEN HE MADE ME CHANGE MY NAME TO RUBY! WHY COULDN'T OF I STAYED BELLE? I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs to the sky.

"Ruby?" A voice asked. Ruby turned around, and she saw Bloom. Her tears came to an end, and then started up again.

Ruby got up and hugged Bloom, sobbing into her chest.

"Would you like to vent anything out?" Bloom suggested.

Ruby nodded and wiped off her tears.

"Well, my father, Isaac, went on a trip to try and capture Magix. He met this fairy named Chloe. He turned her evil. Even after my dad was defeated, Chloe always met up with him in the forest. One day, a thing went into another, and he ended up getting Chloe pregnant. She had twins. A girl named Brianna and a girl named Belle. Then without warning, Chloe left. She left with Brianna. And never came back. My father was so angry. He made me change my name to Ruby and he changed his name to Darkar. He wouldn't talk to me for years. He would just ignore me. And then, 3 months ago, he started talking. Though every time he talked it was to snap at me or insult me or compare me to my mom, or to ground me. After awhile, I just had enough, and I ran away." Bloom was staring wide.

After a bit, Bloom was calm

"It's okay honey, he won't hurt you. And if he will, he'll have to take you from my warm, fiery fingers." She said with anger.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!"

"Ma'am?"

"Honey, just call me Mom." Bloom said with a knowing smile.

"...Okay... Mom."

* * *

 **YASSS! My first drabble! ANd one of my first times writing in third POV. I'm better at first.**

 **But I think I did pretty good.**

 **Yes, that ENTIRE background story, I made up. Just with more details.**

 **Yeah, Bloom is Chloe. Brianna is Amber and Belle is Ruby.**

 **The reason is because Chloe means bloom, and because I like those names together.**

 **BYE**

 **Amethyst!**


	2. Don't leave me!

**Hi guys!**

 **Dis chappy is about Amber (now that you know all the characters).**

 **This chapter will not be related to Ruby. In fact, Ruby won't even be here.**

 **JSYK, When Chloe (Bloom) left with Brianna (Amber), she went to a guy named Samuel (Sky), who had been her childhood crush. Lucky for her he just broke up with his girlfriend Daphne (Diaspro) and was willing to take in Brianna as his own daughter.**

 **Summary: After a deadly mission, the specialists come home. Sky comes home with a bloody gash on his chest, Amber tries to heal him before he dies. Can Sky make it?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Don't leave me

The specialists had just come home from their mission. Their mission was pretend to be human and go into war to kill someone evil.

Well, most of them came home normally. Riven had gotten pretty bruised up, but Sky needed Helia and Brandon to help him get back to his wife and child.

When they came home, they were all crushed into bear hugs from the wives and children. Riven was handled a bit more carefully. Hayley and Rai softly hugged their father, and Musa gently kissed him. Musa gave the baby, Tyra, to him. He handled her so carefully as Tyra made babbling noises.

With Sky, Bloom gave him a bone crushing hug. Afterwards Amber came over and found a huge bloody gash on his chest.

"Dad! You have to come with me!" Amber gasped seeing the blood all over his uniform.

"Where are we going?" Bloom said. She was following Amber and Sky.

"We are taking him to get healed!" Amber said confidently. But inside, she was panicking. Her father would pass out of blood loss. He might die. She learned from Bloom that she had lost her first dad, she couldn't lose her second!

* * *

In Amber's room, there was a table. Amber put Sky on it and took off his shirt so he could be healed.

" _Okay Amber! You can do this! Just use the healing spell Aunt Flora gave you, and Dad'll be back. I cannot afford this to go wrong. I can't afford to lose him!_ " Amber said in her head as she conjured up the spell. She put her now blue hands and rested them on the huge cut.

" _I know he isn't my father, but I'm sure you can do it!_ " A higher pitched voice said.

 _"_ _Thanks Ruby!_ " Amber said back in her head. Bloom had also told her privately that she had a twin named Ruby. Since they had turned 13, if one got really emotional, they could talk using telepathy. This was one of these times, where she just needed a twin to calm her down.

* * *

After about an hour, only half of the gash was healed, and blood was still pouring out of it.

"Amber..." Sky said softly.

"Daddy, don't go!" Amber said. Tears were starting to stain her rosy cheeks.

"I...won't make it..." SKy said.

Tears were now falling softly off Amber's face and onto the blood stained carpet.

"Daddy! You can't leave me here! NOT YET!" Amber screamed like wild banshee. She was not losing her father.

"Goodbye...my sweet...Amber." Sky said. His eyes closed and his body went limp. He was glad he could be there for 12 years of her life. He was glad his last words were for his daughter. Amber on the other hand, wasn't so happy.

"DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME! DADDY? DADDY? DADDY PLEASE LET THIS BE A PRANK! I LOST MY FIRST DAD, I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Amber screamed.

" _Amber... he's gone...h-he's g-gone..._ " Ruby said in Amber's head. She was crying too. Whenever one twin feels something a whole lot, like sadness, the other twin feels the exact same way.

Just then the door opened to reveal Nicholas. He had a sad smile. He wrapped his arms around Amber as she continued to cry.

"I could hear you from the other room." Nicholas whispered.

"What's it to ya?" Amber snapped back.

"I thought you'd need some comfort." Nicholas said, rocking Amber back and forth.

She started to cry again and this time, it was into Nicholas's chest.

Nicholas took her head so she was looking at him. His thumb wiped off her tears. She was whimpering. He could understand, she had just lost her dad. He had his thumb hold up her chin, and he went down to her face and gently kissed her. She was crying, but he could tell she enjoyed the small kiss they had just shared.

" _Ooh, someone's in lo-ove!_ " Ruby said in mock sing song voice

" _Shut up!_ " Amber said, smiling and laughing.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD!**

 **I LUV THIS CHAPTER! Not that I hate Sky or anything (He doesn't deserve Bloom. I'm all more of a Bloom X Darkar fan)**

 **But it's the last line in this**

 **"Maybe things weren't so bad after all." SQUEEEEEEE I LOVE THAT LINE!**

 **Ok ok, I might of added some romance. I thought that just kinda added to the drama. Also because Amber is supposed to have a crush on Nicholas.**

 **And yes, I said Ruby wouldn't be here. But I just thought the idea of twin telepathy was so cute! Trust me, my friend and I have twin telepathy, and my friends have twin telepathy with each other.**

 **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,**

 **Amythest. Next chapter will be about Scarlett. Or maybe the twins. Or maybe the back story of the twins and Chloe and Isaac. IDK**


End file.
